Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay
Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay is the second animated Suicide Squad film and the ninth feature length film in the DC Animated Film Universe which was released in Spring 2018. Plot Following Ocean Master's defeat at the hands of the Justice League, Amanda Waller dispatches the Task Force X, consisting of Deadshot, Count Vertigo, and the criminal couple Punch and Jewelee, to recover a flash drive containing leaked intelligence from Tobias Whale. The mission succeeds, but Vertigo and Jewelee betray the team and kill Punch. Having become lovers in jail, they plan to copy the flash drive and sell it. But Waller overhears everything through Deadshot's communicator. Waller detonates Vertigo's head bomb and Deadshot mercy-kills Jewelee. In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger. Their mission: to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X battles Professor Zoom, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster. The squad escape with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. Deadshot visits his estranged daughter Zoe but is forcibly retrieved by Tiger. Next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to stay alive by calling on the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills them both. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the card from Zoom's fingers. Deadshot kills Zoom and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Having served his time, Deadshot visits Zoe as a free man. Cast *Christian Slater as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Liam McIntyre as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Vanessa Williams as Amanda Waller *Billy Brown as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Crystal Frost/Killer Frost *Gideon Emery as Sameer Park/Copperhead *Dave Boat as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Trevor Devall as Punch *Dave Fennoy as Blockbuster, Black Manta and Tobias Whale *Greg Grunberg as Steel Maxum/Doctor Fate *C. Thomas Howell as Eobard Thawne/Zoom *Cissy Jones as Knockout *Natalie Lander as Darma *Matthew Mercer as Savage Gunman *Julie Nathanson as Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee *Jim Pirri as Vandal Savage and Werner Zytle/Vertigo *Dania Ramirez as Scandal Savage *James Urbaniak as Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg Production History This film was announced at San Diego Comic-Con International on July 21, 2017. It is the last film that Alan Burnett worked on before his retirement. Release To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Promotion Videos See Also * Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Category:Animated Films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:DC Animated Film Universe